


The Witches and Their Apprentice

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a fantasy au because nfo event is coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Rumor has it that there is a group of witches that live in the forest.One day, a human comes across them and they decide to train her as one of their own.Follow the story of four witches and their apprentice.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The NFO event is coming up soon so why not write a fic inspired by it  
> its a witch AU i don't know what else to say

Rumor has it that there is a group of witches who live in the woods. Each witch had their own strengths and weaknesses.

One of the witches excelled at using song as magic.

Another one was adept at communicating with animals.

The third one was skilled at flying through the air.

And finally, the fourth one was proficient in elemental magic.

All of them lived in the forest together. They weren’t fond of humans so they excluded themselves all together.

One day, a human came across them. This human wasn’t like any other human they’ve met. She had potential and a great deal of it, to be precise. So they trained her. Four witches who were born with magic training a human without magic. An odd combination indeed.

In this story, you will observe the characters, their relationships, and their growth.

This is a story of growth, friendship, sadness, and possibly even love.

This is the story of four witches and their single apprentice.


	2. rumors, dreams, and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moca tells the pair of sisters rumors.  
> Ako has a vivid dream and is granted a wish.

 

Ako flips to the next page in her book. The book she’s reading in a magic encyclopedia, containing all sorts of information about magic. Ako likes to learn about magic but she wants to learn one specific kind.

“Ako, I’m going to the town square! Do you want to go?” She hears her elder sister, Tomoe yell from up the steps. Ako quickly places a paper into her book, marking her place.

“I’m coming, Sis! Just hold up!” Ako yells back. She grabs two elastic bands, tying her hair into pigtails. Granted, they’re a bit messy but it’s all she can do. Ako runs downstairs, hoping her sister wasn’t waiting too long. Tomoe sees Ako’s messy hairstyle and laughs lightly.

“Come sit over here. I’ll fix your hair.” Ako beckons and does what Tomoe says. She runs her hair through Ako’s long lavender hair, drastically different from the dark red locks of her own.

If you knew them well enough, you knew that they were the Udagawa sisters. But if you looked at them at first glance, you would guess they weren’t sisters. After all, they don’t have much in common appearance wise but they do have similarities in personality.

Tomoe finishes tying the second pigtail, satisfied with her work.

“All done!” She tells Ako. Ako brings her hands up to her pigtails, bouncing them with joy.

“Thanks Sis!” The two sisters exchange smiles as they head out their house.

The Udagawa house lies in a village that’s not too small and not too big. Like Goldilocks said, it’s just right. The village has no name sadly but that’s how the folks who live here like it.

The square isn’t too far from where they live. It’s only a five minute walk. On their way, they see a crowd of people gathered around. Ako catches a glimpse of the center of the crowd. She sees a silver haired girl singing accompanied by a brown haired girl and teal haired girl, playing an acoustic bass and guitar respectively. The music they played was calming and rang throughout the entire town.

“Ako, hurry up or else I’ll leave you behind!” Tomoe teased.

“Ah Sis, wait up!” Ako ran up behind Tomoe. The music from those three girls fade in the distance as she and Tomoe walked to the market.

 

“What were we supposed to buy again?” Ako asked.

“Milk, bread, and eggs.” Tomoe listed the items off with her fingers. “Well, let’s get go to the bakery for some bread.”

“I wonder of Saaya-chan is there today?” Ako says.

“She should be. She was there yesterday.” Tomoe remembers.

“Huh? You went to go see Saaya-chan yesterday?” Ako asks.

“Uh...Yeah! I did. I went to go hang out with her for a bit when she was on break.” Tomoe’s words falter at the beginning but Ako doesn’t notice.

“Ah, I see. You and Saaya-chan must be really good friends.”

“Yep, we sure are.”

The siblings arrive at Yamabuki Bakery and as they walk into the door, they’re greeted by a lethargic gray haired girl wearing an apron. She’s sitting behind the counter that is filled with bundles of pastries. 

“Oh, Tomo-chin. Are you here so you could come see Moca-chan again?” The gray haired girl, Moca teases. Tomoe rolls her eyes and walks past her.

“Not a chance, Moca. Is Saaya here?” 

“Nope, she went out earlier. Said something about meeting up with someone.” Tomoe sighs.

“Well, might as well get what we need.”

“Aw, not happy to see Moca-chan? Did you really want to see Saaya that badly?” Moca smirks as she sees Tomoe’s face turn into a bright red.

“N-No! I j-just want her opinion on which pastries are best today!” Ako watches the two of them bicker and laughs to herself. As they bicker, Ako decides to take a look at the pastries herself.

They all looks beautiful, she thinks. Each pastry has its own unique charm and taste. One particular treat catches her eye. It’s a tart that has strawberries arranged in the shape of roses and washed over with a special syrup. They glisten as if they are jewels found in sand.

“You like that one, young Ako? Moca-chan will give you a special discount if you can get your sister to ask out Sa-”

“Moca! Why you!” Tomoe covers Moca’s mouth from talking any further. Moca removes Tomoe’s hands away from her mouth and opens up the display case.

“Kidding, kidding. I’d get fired if I gave you a discount anyway.” Moca takes out the tart and places it in a small box fit for its size. “That’ll be 5 gold coins please.”

“I didn’t even order yet. You just got Ako’s order.” Tomoe says. “I’ll take two of those baguettes.”

“Coming right up!” Moca salutes and grabs two baguettes from the back shelves. “Tomo-chin, have you heard the rumors about that witch group?”

“Witch group?” Ako says excitedly. Tomoe and Moca look at her surprisingly.

“Oh? Are you interested in hearing the rumors, young Ako? Then let Moca-chan tell you all about it.” Moca takes Ako by shoulder.

“Moca, Ako doesn’t need to know things like this.” Tomoe sighs.

“She doesn’t need to know but she is interested.” Moca looks at Ako. “Right?”

Ako nods enthusiastically.

“See, Tomo-chin. She does want to know.” Moca says proudly.

“Alright fine. But, don’t tell her any gorey stuff.” Tomoe warns. Moca nods and then clears her voice.

“Rumor has it that there is a group of four witches that live in the woods. Nobody knows what they look or sound like. ” Moca says, using a voice that sounds like a prophet. “But at night, the witches come to out of the forest, stand in the middle of town square, and play a special song. Whoever hears the song will be granted a wish.” Moca finishes her sentence and takes a bow as Ako claps.

“Sounds totally fake. Ako, let’s get back home.” Tomoe says.

“Tomo-chin, can’t hurt to believe once in a while.” Moca says as the siblings walk out of the shop.

 

“Do you think it’s true?” Ako asks. The sisters are sitting at their dinner table, eating the bread they bought with a stew Ako made. It’s currently night.

“About?” Tomoe says, mouth full of bread.

“About the witches. Do you think it’s true?” Tomoe stirs the spoon in her stew and thinks.

“I don’t know. Moca probably made it up. You know how she likes to joke around with people. Besides, there hasn’t been sightings of witches in over a hundred years. The only people who use magic now are self taught and not born with it. Why so curious, by the way?”

“Uh, I just wanted to know. You know, gotta get that knowledge.” Ako knocks on her head lightly. Tomoe chuckles at her.

“It’s good to be curious but don’t be too curious.” Tomoe gets up and takes her bowl to water basin. “I’m going to bed. Night, Ako. Don’t stay up too late.” Tomoe head upstairs, leaving Ako by herself. Ako quickly finishes her stew and places it in the basin. She takes her bread upstairs in her room and quickly opens up the book she was reading in the morning.

“A group of witches in the woods...how cool.” Ako mumbles, remembering Moca’s story.

She traces the words on her book. Information about magic. Spells, incantations, origins, curses, and blessings. Ako wants to learn all about it. The realm of magic; a realm that is unfamiliar to her. It’s captivating.

Ako rubs her eyes, tired from reading. It would be the best time to go to sleep, she thinks. Ako places her bookmark in her book, setting it under her bed. She blows out the candle used to make reading easier and lays herself down in bed.

_ “A special song...every night. If I heard it, I could get a wish.” _ And with that last thought Ako drifts off into sleep, traveling to Dreamland.

* * *

 

In Ako’s dream, she’s standing in a space that is pitch black. Nothing with color is present in that space. She takes a step forward and all of a sudden, color bursts from beneath her feet.

White, teal, red, and gray swirl into the air and create picture; each one unique from the other.

White has created music notes.

Teal has created the sky.

Red has created a squirrel.

Gray has created four symbols.

Ako looks at all these pictures, wondering what they mean. Ako takes another step forward but this time, only one color appears. A light lavender.

The color doesn’t take shape into any image but a circle with a question mark.

_ “What is your purpose?”  _ A calm voice asks.

“I don’t know.” Ako answers.

_ “What are you devoted to?” _

“I’m not sure.”

_ “Then listen to our song and find your path.” _

The calm voice transitions into a soft but powerful singing voice. Shortly after, it’s followed by the sound of an acoustic guitar and after that a bass.

Ah...it’s the song from those girls who were playing in town square today, Ako thinks. 

Suddenly, new sound comes in.  A sound of a piano; soft and elegant. It fits into the song perfectly.

Now that all four instruments are in harmony. Ako listens to the song. Her heart feels lighter and everything seems brighter. It’s a beautiful song.

_ “Now, let us grant your wish.” _

* * *

 

Ako wakes up in a cold sweat. She tears the blanket off herself and opens her door, running downstairs as quietly as she can. As she gets outside, she sprints to town square.

Ako runs and runs. She can hear the song getting closer.

Finally, she arrives at town square. Ako pants, trying to stabilize her breath.

“You have arrived.” Ako’s head snaps up at the sound of a voice. It was the calm voice that spoke in her dream.

She sees the silver haired singer from this morning. The one who sang amongst the large crowd. Behind her, Ako sees the teal haired guitarist and brown haired bassist, holding their instruments. She sees a new face with them. A girl with long black hair that matches the darkness of night. Ako assumes that she must’ve played the piano in the song but sees no sign of an instrument with her. They’re all clad in robes. Each one with a different color.

“Human.” The silver haired girl speaks, causing Ako to stand up straight. “We are the four witches who live in the forest. I assume you’ve heard rumors?”

Ako nods vigorously.

“I see.” The silver haired witch brings her hand to her chin. “You’re the one who heard out song in a dream…”

“She must be pretty special if she can hear the song in a dream.” The brown haired witch speaks; her voice is peppy in contrast with her calm companion.

“Yes, she must have potential then.” The teal haired witch responds. The black hair witch does not speak but nods at their every word.

“Then that settles it.” The silver haired witch makes direct eye contact with Ako. Her eyes are sharp, emitting serious energy.

“We shall bestow a wish upon you. But first, what is your name?” She asks.

“U-Udagawa Ako.”

“Ako. We, the four witches of the forest, will grant you one wish. Make your choice carefully and do not respond until you’ve made your decision.”

A wish. Just like Moca said. Ako gulps, nervousness piercing her whole body. But despite that, Ako already knows what she wants to say. She knows what she wants to ask. She takes in a deep breath and looks at the four of them with serious eyes.

“Please.” She says, “Teach me magic.”


End file.
